¡Locuras, elfas, comunidad y mucho más!
by Agatha Christine Halley
Summary: °Cappie uno°: dos elfas llegan a la Comarca, ¿qué podrá pasar?. Una comediamisterioromance by Agatha Christine Halley & Magical Elf


**¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·~ ¡Locuras, elfas, comunidad y mucho más!  
  
Åû~|~: **Agatha Christine Halley& Magical Elf**  
  
Ðï§©låîm€®: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. R. R. Tolkien, excepto Lothwen, Lossëriel, Amarië, Mordur, Nimloth, Itaring, "el enano más malvado de la Tierra Media", Rochgalen (es un caballo) y otros más que puedan salir.**  
  
Título original: **Otra historia de la guerra del Anillo**  
  
Significado de los nombres:  
  
**Amarië = La buena  
**  
**Lothwen = Doncella de las flores**  
  
**Lossëriel = Doncella con una guirnalda de nieve blanca**  
  
**Itaring = Chispa fría**  
  
**Mordur = Sirviente de la oscuridad**  
  
**Rochgalen = Caballo Verde**  
  
**Nimloth = Flor blanca**  
  
¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´  
  
** Otro amanecer en la Comarca, todos los hobbits comienzan a levantarse para comenzar sus labores matutinas..., entre estas comer, claro está. Pero, cierto Hobbit llamado Peregrin Tuk, tenía cierta inquietud, el ambiente estaba demasiado apacible mientras todos esperaban que comenzara la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo Bolsón un pariente suyo muy respetado en la Comarca, y por último pero no menos importante su vanidoso primo Frodo Bolsón cumplía años también.  
  
La inquietud de Peregrin (apodado Pippin o Pip) estaba en que su otro primo y compañero de bromas Meriadoc Brandigamo (o Merry), se había ido de viaje, y no sabía cuando regresaría.  
  
Era desesperante.  
  
Pippin salió de su cuarto y se sentó en una silla del comedor Hobbit, de sus padres y se dispuso a devorar su segundo desayuno, para pensar en otra cosa. Pero,... tocaron la puerta.  
  
- ¬_¬ ya voy, ya voy - dice Pippin.  
  
Pippin va a abrir la puerta y ve que era una elfa verdaderamente alta,... su prima Lothwen.  
  
Es muy curioso lo de que una elfa y un hobbit sean primos de verdad, pero así son las cosas, aunque me gustaría relatarles la historia por el momento no hay tiempo; saldrá a la luz mucho más tarde... cuando sea necesario.  
  
De cualquier manera, Lothwen, una elfa muy alta, de piel pálida, cabello largo, oscuro como negro, con bucles, ojos grises y una actitud como la suya, tratando de hacer las cosas en serio, pero su personalidad torpe se lo impide.  
  
Pippin la miró de arriba abajo, no se lo creía, hacía tiempo que no la veía porque vivía en un lugar élfico llamado Rivendel, muy al este para su gusto. Pero la verdad le alegraba verla; un tiempo en el que no sabían que eran primos, Pippin se había enamorado de ella, pero ese es otro cuento, ya lo verán ¿ok? no hay tiempo ¬_¬,... ¡no ahora!  
  
- ¿Lothwen? - preguntó Pippin incrédulo aún después de la narración anterior  
  
- No estoy incrédulo ¬_¬ - dice Pippin  
  
- ¬¬ A ver Peregrin, este es mi fic así que si digo que estás incrédulo, ¡Así estás! - contesto yo la fantástica **narradora**.  
  
- No tienes nada de fantástica - me dice Pippin  
  
- A ver, te metí en la historia y te puedo sacar de ella - digo yo, la ** NARRADORA.  
  
**- ¿Dónde habré oído eso? - se pregunta Pippin  
  
- Seguro te lo dijo Gandy regañándote - digo yo la **NARRADORA.  
  
**- ¿Me dejarán a mi aquí parada, ya me estoy cansando? - dice Lothwen la elfa que describí hace un rato que seguía parada en la puerta, porque no podía pasar por ser muy alta.  
  
- Gracias por hacerme tan fantástica ^__^U - dice Lothwen - Ahora, ¿me dejas pasar? - pregunta.  
  
- Sí, claro, claro - digo yo la **narradora**.  
  
- Una pregunta, ¿por qué resaltas que eres la **_narradora_**? - pregunta Pippin.  
  
- Para hacer ver que soy mejor que tú - digo yo la **narradora**.  
  
- ¬¬ esto ya me está cansando... ¡Y no he podido tomar mi segundo desayuno! - grita Pippin y se va corriendo.  
  
- Tiene problemas, pobre Hobbit - sentencian Lothwen y la **narradora**.  
  
**¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´  
  
**- Cree que porque es la narradora me va a decir que es lo que debo hacer y que no ¬_¬ - dice Pippin molesto mientras caminaba por los lindes de la Comarca, pateando una piedra.  
  
- Debí llevarme mi comida por lo menos - dice Pippin, y comienza a pensar que Lothwen y la narradora deben estar comiendo sus cosas, así que decide volver a su casa y exigir sus derechos ante la narradora, así que da la media vuelta, pero se tropieza con una mujer y un caballo que iban caminando por la misma ruta.  
  
- Oh, ¡lo siento!,... ¡Soy Pippin Tuk!, hola ^°^ - dice Pippin animadamente olvidándose por completo de ir a buscar la comida.  
  
- Hola... - dice la mujer extraña, de cabello amarillo liso, piel clara... ¡una elfa!, pero Pippin no lo sabía.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ^°^ - le pregunta Pippin a la elfa (sin saber que lo era).  
  
- Soy Amarië, soy una elfa - dice la mujer extraña  
  
- Aaaa yo nunca había visto un elfo ^^u - dice Pippin pero automáticamente lo golpea un sartén en la cabeza.  
  
_- Tu amor platónico era una elfa, Peregrin, déjate de estupideces - dice la voz distante de Erú.  
  
_- Yo nunca había visto a un Hobbit - dice Amarië mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
- Yo no te dije que era un Hobbit -_-U - dice Pippin - ¿Y señora elfa como sabe que soy un hobbit si no te lo he dicho? - añade confundido.  
  
- Los elfos somos muy sabios... ¿Y tú como sabías que era una elfa? - dice Amarië levemente confundida.  
  
- Me lo dijiste antes de que Erú me lanzara un sartén -_-U - dice Pippin.  
  
- Uy,... - exclama Amarië... - Me caíste muy bien pequeño Hobbit - dice sonriendo, para cambiar de tema.  
  
Se produce un silencio incómodo.  
  
Hasta que los dos dicen al mismo tiempo: - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? -  
  
- Yo vivo aquí - dice Pippin haciendo una mueca.  
  
- ¡Cierto, _pequeño_! - exclama Amarië. - Es que vengo a buscar a Frodo Bolsón,... ¿lo conoces? - pregunta Amarië.  
  
- Si es mi primo ^°^ primo segundo por parte de su madre y... - trata de decir Pippin dispuesto a contarle toda su relación genealógica con Frodo.  
  
- Tengo que hablar con él - le corta Amarië. - Vengo de parte de Gandalf, Gandalf el gris - añade  
  
- ¡Ay, no!... ¡¿¡GANDALF!?! - grita Pippin.  
  
- ¿Qué, QUÉ PASA? - le pregunta Amarië angustiada.  
  
- Me cae a bastonazos cada vez que me ve - dice Pippin asustado mirando donde esconderse y por eso se tira en un arbusto de pequeño tamaño.  
  
De abajo del arbusto salen dos patas que se van caminando, junto con su protección y de atrás sale el magnífico, el que llega lo inviten o no,... ¡GANDALF!, que saluda a Pippin dándole un... bastonazo.  
  
Se oyen aplausos y Gandalf se inclina ante sus Hobbit-fans.  
  
- ¡Gracias a todos por venir! - dice a sus Hobbit-fans.  
  
- ¿Gandalf? -dice Amarië sorprendida ante la _introducción_.  
  
- ¡Hola!, llegué en la carreta de allá, vamos chicos - dice Gandalf,... curiosamente alegre.  
  
- Siempre estoy alegre - dice Gandalf sonriendo a sus Hobbit-fans que caen desmayadas.  
  
- Claro Gandy ;) - digo yo la **narradora**.  
  
Pippin suspira pensando que ¿por qué las narradoras somos tan geniales?  
  
- No pensé eso ¬¬ - grita Pippin.  
  
- ¡Ah, Tuk!, aún tienes problemas con narradoras desde que una te rompió el corazón - ríe Gandalf subiendo a la carreta.  
  
- De acuerdo debemos terminar esto rápido - dice Amarië subiendo, y despidiéndose de su caballo.  
  
- ¡Vaya, que fans tan geniales! - suspira Gandalf.  
  
- ¿Por qué el Hobbit habla tan mal de ti Gandalf - pregunta Amari  
  
Pippin se sube a la carreta discretamente.  
  
- Tuk, ya te vi - dice Gandalf.  
  
- ¿Cómo rayos? - murmura Pippin.  
  
- Por el retrovisor, Tuk pedazo de bobo - dice Gandalf.  
  
- Bien, Gandalf ¿de qué se trata todo esto? - le pregunta Amarië a Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf tira de las riendas de los caballos de la carreta y dice: - Es un asunto muy serio,... ¡lo hallamos! -  
  
- El mensajero que me enviaste al Bosque Negro, sólo dijo que me necesitabas urgentemente... A menos que sea sobre... - dice Amarië y se acerca a Gandalf y le susurra algo.  
  
- Los árboles tienen oídos - dice Gandalf.  
  
- ¿Dónde habré oído eso? - piensa Pippin.  
  
- Dime que no es verdad, Gandalf - dice Amarië tragando saliva.  
  
Gandalf no tiene tiempo de hablar porque un lindo Hobbit se acerca corriendo a la carreta, Amarië se cubre con su capa.  
  
- Llegas tarde, Gandalf - dice el Hobbit.  
  
- No, Frodo, no llego ni tarde ni temprano, sólo me gusta ser puntual - dice Gandalf con mucha seriedad.  
  
Pasan unos minutos, viéndose Frodo y Gandalf, hasta que comienzan a desternillarse de la risa.  
  
- Me alegra que vuelvas, Gandalf - dice Frodo.  
  
- Bien Frodo, anda sube, antes de que lleguen los fans - le dice Gandalf y los dos se comienzan a reír.  
  
- No le veo la gracia a decir verdad - dice Amarië quitándose la capa.  
  
Gandalf y Frodo se miran ._. contrariados.  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunta Amarië.  
  
- Nada- dicen automáticamente Gandalf y Frodo.  
  
Gandalf arranca la carreta.  
  
- ¿Así que tu eres Frodo? - dice Amarië mirándolo con extrañeza.  
  
- Sí, ¿no soy lindo? - dice Frodo  
  
- Ah, no... ¡no me refería a eso!, no lo tomes a mal, _pequeño_ Hobbit - dice la elfa.  
  
- ¬¬ bueno, ¿qué te trae por la Comarca? - le pregunta Frodo.  
  
- Asuntos privados, _entrometidos _- dice Amarië. - ¿Cuánto falta Gandalf? - pregunta.  
  
- Zzzzz - Gandalf baja la cabeza, dormido.  
  
- ¿Gandalf? -   
  
Pippin pone cara de malicia, toma su báculo y...  
  
- ¡Auch! - exclama Gandalf. - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta.  
  
- Te quedaste dormi... - dice Amarië, pero ve que se vuelve a dormir.  
  
- ¡GANDALF! - grita Pippin, pero Gandalf sigue durmiendo, entonces toma su sombrero y Gandalf abre automáticamente los ojos.  
  
- ¡Te agarraré Tuk! - grita Gandalf. - Dame mi sombrero - dice mientras lo persigue.  
  
- Yo... ¡me debo ir!, ¡Adiós! - dice Frodo bajándose de la carreta mientras ríe de la persecución Gandalf - Pippin. - ¡Y no olviden que deben ir a la fiesta de Bilbo!, ¡Adiós! - dice desde lejos.  
  
- ¿FIESTA? - a Amarië se le iluminan los ojos, detrás de ella Gandalf aún perseguía a Pippin.  
  
- Ay no, Gandalf déjame - grita Pippin.  
  
- No, Tuk, dame mi sombrero - le dice Gandalf.  
  
Mientras tanto Amarië pensaba en que ponerse para ir a la fiesta, pero una risilla de una Hobbit la desconcentró:  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta Amarië a la Hobbit  
  
- Soy Lothwen, soy una elfa, prima de Pippin pero tengo poderes de transfiguración – dice la Hobbit.  
  
- Genial, ¿eres de Rivendel o Lothlórien? – dice Amarië.  
  
- De Rivendel, ¿y tú? – pregunta Lothwen.  
  
- Yo soy del Bosque Negro – dice Amarië.  
  
- Deducible, por tu ropa – dice Lothwen.  
  
- Ah – exclama Amarië y las dos voltean a ver a Gandalf persiguiendo a Pippin. Y se echan a reír.  
  
- Gandalf, ¡hay que hablar con Frodo! Sobre, eso... – dice Amarië.

- Lo sé, pero de todas maneras, tu quieres ir a la fiesta, deja de apresurarte, hay tiempo - dice Gandalf.  
  
- No, Gandalf, ¡no hay tiempo!, debemos ir a las bibliotecas de Gondor, ¡rápido! - dice Amarië.  
  
- ¿Podría ir? - pregunta tímidamente Lothwen.  
  
- No - grita Amarië. - Estos **_pequeños_** son muy entrometidos - murmura.  
  
Lothwen se transfigura en elfa, y... era más alta que Amarië, mucho más alta...: - A mi no me llamas _pequeña_ ¿oíste? -  
  
- ._. Debemos irnos - dice Amarië.  
  
De pronto llega un pájaro enorme y se posa en el hombro de Lothwen, ella acaricia sus plumas y agarra una carta que tenía atada a la pata.  
  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - dice Amarië con desprecio, pues lo consideraba repugnante. - No será un pájaro de Saruman - añade

- No, es Itaring, es mi águila ^^ está amaestrada no te morderá - dice Lothwen leyendo su nota y regresándosela al ave. -Debe saber muy bien, cómela si quieres -   
  
Amarië la mira contrariada, pensando que es muy rara.  
  
- Sería imprudente pasar mucho tiempo aquí, Gandalf vamos - dice Amarië.  
  
Un techo de nubes oscuras y espesas comienza a cubrir el cielo y a devorar al Sol,... Cuyos últimos rayos se reflejan en los ojos grises de Lothwen, que solamente dice: - Algo se acerca -  
  
¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`·._.·`·.¸¸.·´´  
  
Bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les guste, los saluda Agatha Christine Halley, espero que me dejen Reviews ^^, me inspiran muchísimo y me dan ánimos para seguir, espero que les gustara,  
  
Atte.  
Las autoras: Agatha Christine Halley y Magical Elf


End file.
